The Paranormal Experience of Hatfort
Journal Entry #01 - "A Weird Day in Hatfort" "The Start ~ Here we are" Hatfort, A small City that had a lot of strange events, of people that even witnessed "Strange Shadows" on the place, and a lot of murder cases that happened there, of 1 to 3 persons dies there, Two detectives was send to this place to investigate, since the killer could be anywhere, the place looks to be covered in a dark fog, since It was 3 AM, the detectives leaves the Train Station, slowly walking to the city - "So...This must be the place of the Murder...seems interesting..." - said The Detective, with a hat covering his eyes, with a black shirt and a red tie - "Hmph...We don't have any support here...So, let's make this Investigation be perfect!" - said The Second Detective, with Dark eyes and hair, wearing a Red Suit, he silently starts to walk through the cold and dark fog, until a loud "Bang!" could be heard - "W-What the!?...T-This noise..." - said The Detective with a hat, he runs to a house and rapidly opens the door, noticing it was unlocked, he finds a corpse, with a black bullet on her forehead, The Red Suit Detective appears behind the other, he appears to not be surprised at all - "I see...We are dealing with more...Evil Stuff..." - he smiles after he said that - "So...'Boss'...What we do now?" - he said again, looking at the Detective with Hat, the name "DAP, The Boss" appears in his hat - "Well...Looks like we need to Investigate...A-And don't call me Boss!" - said DAP, looking a little bit surprised "Investigation Start ~ The Way To The Truth" DAP looks at the Victim's forehead, he slowly takes off the black bullet from her forehead, looking at it - "Hmm...For some reason, It doesn't smells like blood...just...Dark Coffee...." - said DAP - "Looks like our problem is more than 'Normal'....Is it a nice idea to contact that Wolf Pack?" - said The Red Suit Detective, he takes his phone out of his pocket, behind the phone, the name "Jonathan IV." appears, the phone looks pretty old, but it continues working - "We can't let them solve every case we give them...some people needs to rest....We are going to solve that, without bigger support" - said DAP, in a serious voice, slowly getting up - "But we do need more info about this bullet!...Hmph...you being a Boss was a mistake." - said Jonathan - "Maybe it was, maybe not...Heh~, that will change nothing for now...We just know that the victim got shoot, by a kind of bullet...there is no more traces about the Murderer...." - while DAP was talking, the body was slowly turning into black leafs, until there is nothing more there, but black leafs - "Slowly turning into a problem...All we can do now is alarm the Police...Here, let's get out of this house already"'' - said Jonathan, slowly walking outside the house, by the moment that he step outside the house, another "BANG!" was heard, and a black bullet hits his phone, Jonathan rapidly jumps on the ground, grabbing his Pistol - "''Oh my! I almost hit you! S-Sorry sir!" - said a man, wearing a Police Uniform, he looks a little bit scared, while his badge is written "Adelbert", the badge looks like it was made with Gold... "Investigation Ending ~ Just More Trouble..." "Sir...Y-You see...The Detective there actually send me a call, to come here...S-So, that's why I'm here!" - said Adelbert, with a awkward smile - "Detective there..? but, Jonathan didn't call-....Oh" - said DAP, slowly trying to hide his eyes, using his own hat - "The Police Chief is not a Detective, Adel, he is just the one who gives the orders here...Got it?" - said DAP again, looking at Jonathan's broken phone, with the black bullet in it - "But first...Mr. Adelbert, can you explain, the bullet that destroyed my phone?...It seems very new" - said Jonathan, in his cold voice, looking at Adelbert, like if he was the culprit - "S-Sir...T-They are from the new Model of Pistols from the Police...Y-You see, That's why I'm here!..." - said Adelbert, They notice now that the murderer could be someone from the Police...like Adelbert, since he was there with the new model - "Adelbert...How many times you fired using that pistol..?" - said Jonathan - "H-Huh...Only 1 time, Sir...But, this gun seems to be missing...'2 Bullets'..." - said Adelbert, by that moment, they could notice that the gun, was fired 3 Times...And they already found 2 bullets...but, where is the last one? - "I need to talk with the Police Chief then...DAP, You are 'The Boss' now...So, Go around and do your stuff" - said Jonathan, walking away with Adelbert, DAP silently walks away too, going more deeper into the City...With just one more question without answer... Where is the First Bullet..? Journal Entry #02 - "The Wolf of Hatfort" "Another Start ~ One Cold Day In Hell" So, they started another Investigation, this time, with a big Police Team helping them, a tiny boy with light sky blue hair, tiny rabbit ears, and sunglasses that hide his eyes walked to DAP, with a innocent smile in his face - "Daddy! Did you solve this case?" - Said the boy, in a cheerful voice - "...Err...W-Well, Aaru, We total-''" - said DAP for some seconds, until Jonathan interrupt the rest - "''No, We just got more Questions, Kid...Hmph;" - said Jonathan, while DAP just stares at him with a angry expression - "O-Oh well then...Good luck~!" - said Aaru, walking to another Police Officer - "You really are not good with Kids, huh?...Well, let's just go to the last place...the Clock Tower." - said DAP, in a cold voice, the entire Police team was just looking at the Tower, but what surprised them, is that some of the Team that entered there, didn't came back, Jonathan just reloaded his revolver and rapidly kicked down the door, running forward into the Tower, while DAP follows him, The inside of the Tower had many stairs and a Big Clock System, like any Clock Tower, until they found a writing in Masonic Cipher, DAP rapidly looked at it and rapidly grabbed his hat, in the hat, there was a paper with a kind of Helper to Translate - "...B e h i n d Y o u..." - said DAP, by the moment that he turned his head, a bullet hits his head - "D-Damn! It was a Trap!" - said Jonathan, rapidly shooting back, a door inside the Tower was opened, and a Man with big scissors behind him appeared, with a surprised expression - "W-What the--!?" - said the Man, while Jonathan continued running upstairs, the Man just started to follow, until they reach to the top of the Tower, many dead corpses where found there - "Oh Dear...I go to sleep and things like that happens?" - said the Man, while a name appeared on the Scissor: "Tyler", Revealing the Man's name - "Keep calm, worse things already happened...wait...You live here?" - asked Jonathan - "No, I was here to find the Culprit" - said Tyler - "Heh~...Then, you can help me and the entire Team...now, Let's finish this Idiot!" - said Jonathan, reaching to the end of the Tower, while Tyler followed him, they both finds a Man wearing a White Trenchcoat, in the middle of the Bridge that had some more Clock Engines and a 4 Giant Round Glass that forms the Clock's Top, in a artistic and aesthetic way - "So...It seems like we reached the end of a Case, right?" - said Tyler, in a Cold voice... "We reached The End ~ A New Start" "He escaped, It was so close, Dammit..!" - Said the Man in White, he seems to be very angry, but anyone could notice a bit of sadness in his words, while the corpses turns into leafs that started to move through the place, because of the Strong and Cold wind of the Tower - "Another Bullet, and I could've ended the Witnesses....but..! They use only 6 chambers, and I missed the other shot!" - said the Man in White again, his forehead was bleeding, while he stares at Jonathan and Tyler - "Damn...So, It's really him!" - said Tyler, with his Scissors on his hands, ready to cut the Man - "Yeah, Yeah, It was me...I'm already losing my mind anyway!...Hahaha~!" - said the Man, throwing off his White Trenchcoat, he reveals to have one Grenade in his neck - "W-Wait....Are you serious!?" - said Jonathan, his hands started to shake - "No...This is a joke...You guys are the Clowns...This is my Circus...and This...Is my Grand Finale!" - said the Man, he slowly grabs the bullet in his forehead, his hand started to create a strong aura that seems like fire, making the bullet warm, after that, he slams the bullet into the Grenade, making it explode, The police team notices that one part of the Clock Tower got exploded, Jonathan ended falling down and hitting his forehead on the stairs while Tyler hits his back on the wall, making a tiny purple badge that haves a Wolf Design falls from his pocket, the police team rapidly gets in, while many reporters appears on the Area, 10 minutes later, Jonathan and Tyler gets some Medical Support, while the badge stays as a kind of Evidence, for years... Conclusions: The First Bullet was with the Murderer all Along, The badge may be a Clue to our "Hero", while our Detective and our real "Hero" stays on the Hospital for some Months. "10 Years Later ~ Getting to the Real Truth" The Incident was a think to be talked about for 2 Years, after that, they just dropped it, since they knew many things that the police was hiding, many court files about another Murderer and some blogs about more deaths in Hatfort, like if the case wasn't over, with that, Tim, The Wolf Boy, and his Sister, Naruko, tried to visit the place by theirselves - "Hmm, this place is somehow nostalgic for me..." - says Tim, looking at the destroyed Clock Tower - "So...the 'Killer' still here? But...how?" - asks Naru, with a worried expression in her face - "Yeah...Now, let's just go to the Tower, before the fog comes back" - says Tim, after that, they started to run to the Tower, looking at the destroyed wooden door who could stand still for some minutes - "...A-Are you ready?" - asks Tim, getting closer to the door, before Naru answers, the door gets kicked away, and 2 humanoid looking Soldiers with bunny ears in their helmet gets out of the Tower - "Well....Well....Hello, Tim..." - says the last soldier, walking closer to the other 2, he takes off his helmet, revealing to be the boy with the light sky blue hair and green eyes - "Hmm...I never thought the Wolf Pack would continue getting in my own Business" - said the boy, showing off his badge with the name written in Metal: "AVV", Naru sighs while Tim goes closer to Avv - "You...You was a Royal Guard, right?" - asks Tim - "Indeed, I was...don't get me wrong, I still being one, the only difference is that I have my own team now..." - says Avv, smiling - "Avv-Senpai, they are not enemies at all...?" - asks one of the soldiers, who seems to have more light guns and a submachine gun on the back, with another name in the badge written in metal - "No, Jade....they are not problem for us now!" - answers the other soldier holding a shotgun, with a katana on the back - "Zero'', Jade...I know I'm no Leader here, but, I'm pretty sure they are not our targets''" - says Avv, after that, they removes their helmets, revealing their faces, Jade being a normal and young looking girl, and Zero, a teen looking man with cyborg red eyes, he seems to be the Heavy Weapons guy from the Team - "We are the Special Bunny Force....A-And I totally didn't pay Zero to help us....anyway, I hope you understand our problem...It's Easter, and our gift to this world is end this Murderer!" - says Avv, trying to make a cold but proud voice - "Ok...even though I don't care" - says Tim, breaking Avv's proud and cold voice - "Err, we got worse things now, people..." - says Naru, while the fog started to take the small city again Journal Entry #03 - "The True Ending!" <''Haha! You didn't expect that, did you!?>'' Category:Stories